Nuit d'Orage
by Elorin
Summary: OS X-Japan Une nuit d'orage, Yoshiki pense tristement à hide... Pata s'en mêle téléphoniquement. Soupçon de Shounen-ai devinable.


Disclaimer: Rien à moi, surtout pas Pata, Yoshiki ou hide. Aucune idée de la véracitée de quoi qu'est dit.

Rating: Nothing. Léger soupçon de shounen-ai possible.

Note: Ecrit en pleine nuit, nuit d'orage - ah ah ah - à la lueur des bougies. Merci Sensei ex-Machina qui a corrigé ça rapidement comme tout. Espère que la JE c'était bien - a pas été :( - . Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! N.B. Je parle d'une certaine Kristen: Des rumeurs parlant que Yoshiki a une copine américaine je l'ai glissé là, en inventant le nom au passage.

* * *

**Nuit d'Orage.**

Quoiqu'on en dise, L.A. n'est jamais plus belle qu'un soir d'orage. Peut-être suis-je le seul à penser ça, mais j'aime songer que tout le monde est sensible à pareil phénomène. J'aime les orages. J'aime les orages depuis hide. hideto, hide, pink spider. Un ami, très différent de moi, mais un ami précieux. On pourrait facilement penser qu'il aimait le soleil, l'été, la chaleur. Mais non, c'était les orages, les orages électriques qui avaient sa préférence. Il était un paradoxe à lui tout seul.

J'entends Kristen errer dans le loft à la recherche de la lampe torche maintenant que les lignes électriques se sont coupées. Je ne lui dirais pas que c'est moi qui l'aie. Je ne supporte pas que quelque chose vienne rompre l'éclat envoûtant d'un orage. Non, dans ces moments-là, j'ouvre la baie vitrée, je m'accoude au balcon et je me laisse passivement tremper, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je pense à lui.

**- hide..**

Le murmure m'a échappé.

On dit que le temps guérit toutes les blessures, même les plus profondes. C'est faux. Mon père, Toshi, hide... Ça fait toujours aussi mal. Même après dix ans, son merveilleux sourire me manque toujours autant.

**- Yoshiki, come back in now. You're gonna fall ill...(1)**

Toshi et hide sont loin mais j'ai toujours une maman poule pour m'éviter de me tuer accidentellement trois fois par jour. Je secoue la tête, comme d'habitude, égrenant l'eau de mes cheveux.

Je cède à mon tic de les rejeter en arrière, comme une femme. A l'époque, hide affichait toujours un sourire en coin quand il me voyait faire ça. Encore une chose qu'il ne fait plus...

**- Merde, c'est quand même pas juste. **

Dix ans que j'en pleure de cette putain d'injustice.

C'était moi qui avait mal au dos habituellement, c'était Pata qui buvait d'ordinaire, mais ce soir-là... Le plus doux d'entre nous était parti.

Une nocturne de Chopin s'élève doucement sous les trombes d'eau. Mon portable. Je décroche, sans quitter les immeubles sombres qui forment mon paysage et m'hypnotisent depuis qu'ils sont sporatiquement illuminés par la foudre. Pata.

**- ...**

**- Il te manque, hein?**m'interroge-t-il.

Il a toujours une voix tempérée, juste assez rocailleuse pour faire étonnament réagir ceux qui l'écoutent. Il a des connaissances à L.A. , et, depuis dix ans ces personnes jetent de temps à autre un oeil sur moi et l'avertissent quand il y a un orage ici, en Californie. Il sait.

**- Il doit être encore tôt au pays...**

Je banalise pour ne pas avoir à répondre à sa question. Il sait.

Je me sais trop fragile, malgré les années. Lors des débuts d'X, je pleurais, je fracassais tout. Maintenant j'évite les sujets qui font mal.

**- Yoshiki-san.**

Le portable trempé manque de m'échapper des doigts. C'est presque une supplique et nous le savons tous les deux. Pata aimait énormément hide, personne n'a jamais su pourquoi, alors qu'ils étaient si différents. Mais ils étaient amis, avant X même.

Tout le monde sait combien je suis éprouvé de la mort d'hide, je le montre. Mais lui souffre sans doute autant que moi.

**- Il aurait aimé cette nuit. Peut-être un peu mouillé mais. On se croirait en plein jour. Ça donne des lignes fantasmagoriques à L.A. . C'est beau. J'en viens presque à aimer cette ville autant que Chiba les soirs comme aujourd'hui..**

Il ne me demande pas pourquoi je ne rentre pas. Il sait.

Je reprends après un temps:

**- Je suis un lâche.**

**- Tu as peur d'être malheureux.**

**- Pourtant, il mérite au moins que je vive avec son souvenir, non? Mais j'en suis incapable, ces murs , ces rues..**

**- Parce que tu ne vis pas avec son souvenir?**

Je souris dans le vide. Comment oublier? Ses yeux, son talent fou et le sourire à damner qu'il avait. J'entends une bribe de sanglots étouffé au loin, si loin, au Japon. Il a suivi le même fil de pensée que moi. Pas pudeur je ne dis plus rien. J'attends. Nous restons simplement en ligne un long moment, muets. Puis il raccroche .

Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire mais nous souffrons pourtant du même manque.

**- hide... **

J'appuie mon front contre la rembarde tandis que la pluie s'abat sur mon dos et que les larmes me montent aux yeux.

**- Comment veux-tu que nous vivions sans toi? Alors qu'on t'aime tellement...**

--

(1)Yoshiki, rentre maintenant, tu vas tomber malade.


End file.
